Miserable at Best
by GleeLover2014
Summary: What would happen between Kurt and Blaine if Sebastian told Blaine a little lie or well a big one at that.


Kurt was walking through the hallway. He hated being at school because it meant he had to see.._**him**_. Kurt just could not believe that Blaine broke up with him because of Sebastian. Sebastian decided to transfer to McKinley to get closer to Blaine. Apparently, he got all he ever wanted, Blaine and a miserable Kurt.

Kurt decided to go to the auditorium to get some things off his mind before glee. First glee club was a safe place for him now it was his own personal hell. Sebastian would be all over Blaine when he would walk in. On top of it wall he was getting bullied worse than ever and everyone just sat around and watched it happen or participated in it.

Soon the music started and Kurt started singing.

_Baby, Don't cry I know_

_You're trying your hardest_

_And the hardest part is letting go_

_Of the nights we shared_

_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_

_But compared to your eyes nothing shines quite as bright_

_And when you look to the sky, it's not mine but I want it so._

Kurt was crying by the time he hit the chorus and didn't notice the figure in the back of the room.

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_

_I know he's there and_

_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

_While across the room he stares_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my boy to dance, he'll say yes._

Blaine was sitting in the back of the auditorium listening to Kurt sing so pure and honest. The only thing was he didn't understand why Kurt was so upset. He was the one who cheated on Blaine so if he's miserable it is his own fault right?

_Because these words were never easier to say_

_Or him to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you_

_But without you I'll be miserable at best._

Kurt then noticed Blaine and stared right at him. He continued singing.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find_

_In every single way_

_And everything I could give_

_Was everything you couldn't take_

_And nothing feels like home, You're a thousand miles away_

_And the hardest part of living, is taking breaths to stay_

_Cause I know I'm good for something_

_I just haven't found it yet_

_And I need it._

Blaine could tell Kurt was singing this song to him now. They way Kurt look was both breath-taking and heartbreaking. How could someone hurt this perfect boy. On the other hand how could this perfect boy hurt him after Blaine gave him everything he could.

_So, Let's not pretend that you're alone tonight_

_I know he's there_

_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

_While across the room he stares_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my boy to dance, he'll say yes._

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_

_Or him to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you_

_But without you I'll be miserable at best._

Blaine was then joined by Sebastian. They looked at each other but said nothing.

_And this will be the first time in weeks_

_That I'll talk to you_

_And I can't speak_

_Been three whole weeks since I've had sleep_

_Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek_

_And I get the point that I should leave you alone_

_But we both know I'm not that strong_

_And I miss the lips that made me fly_

_So, Let's not pretend you're not alone tonight_

_I know he's there_

_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_

_While across the room he stares_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor_

_And ask my boy to dance, he'll say yes._

_Because these words were never easier to say_

_Or him to second guess_

_But I guess_

_That I can live without you _

_But without you I'll be miserable _

_And I can live without you_

_But without you I'll be miserable_

_And I can live without you_

_Oh,but without you I'll be _

_Miserable At Best._

Kurt finished singing and saw Blaine with tears in his eyes. Kurt started to walk away from the one person he loved and try to get over him but something stopped him.

"Kurt! Wait." Blaine called out. Kurt turned around to see Sebastian whisper loudly to Blaine "Come on Blaine, he is not worth it. Trust me. I'm your _**boyfriend**_."

That hit Kurt hard. After everything that Blaine said while they were together meant nothing now that he was dating the slutpig. Kurt's heart broke a little more.

"Blaine, I have one thing to say to you and then you can get on with your oh so happy relationship with Mr. Slutpig. I just wanna know why. Why did you break up with me? I thought you loved me and that we were going to be together forever and that no one could touch us or what we have..had." Kurt was crying even harder now.

Blaine gave him one look and answered "Kurt is was your own fault why we broke up. If anyone should be upset and crying over all of this it should be me but I'm not you shouldn't be. If you honestly loved me none of this would have happened but it did. And there is no reason to call Sebastian a Slutpig when the real one is _you."_ Blaine sneered at Kurt.

"Wh-what? My fault? What in the world did I do to deserve this? Huh? To have the one person I care about turn their back on me and pretty much feed me to the wolves. Do you know what your lovely Sebastian does to me when you are not there by his side. Do you realize what you are doing to me now? Blaine before we dated we were best friends. What happened to that? Huh? Enlighten me." Kurt practically yelled at Blaine.

".. How could you do that to me Kurt? Tell me that much. I gave you everything I had to give you but I guess that still wasn't enough. Kurt you don't understand that I cried over you for weeks. I just couldn't do it anymore." Blaine was crying by the end of his speech.

"Blaine...I never cheated on you. Never in the whole time we were dating did I ever cheat. Why would I? I had the best boyfriend in the world and no one could ever compare to you Blaine. I loved you with everything I had. Blaine, I don't want anyone else. I want my Blaine. You are my everything. And anyway who told you I was cheating on you?" Kurt stepped a little closer to Blaine.

Blaine pondered for a minute before becoming wide eyed and staring at Sebastian. "You! You told me Kurt was cheating on me! You even showed me a picture. Sebastian how could you! I trusted you. You were supposed to be my friend. Now I see you were just trying to get with me yourself and anyway we aren't even dating so I don't know why you said you were my boyfriend." Blaine blew up at Sebastian before running over to Kurt's side.

"Kurt. I'm so so so sorry. I can't believe I believed him over the person I loved. Love. Kurt, baby, is there anyway you would take me back. I am a horrible horrible boyfriend and should never be able to love you or earn you love but Kurt.." Blaine was cut off by Kurt crushing his lips to Blaine's.

"Blaine Warbler, I love you. No matter what. Remember that so if someone else tried to break us up they won't be able to. I have my Blainey-boy again." Kurt kissed Blaine again and again.

"Kurt, babe, I love you so much. Now I am myself again and you won't have to be miserable at best. We cane shine and be happy together." Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before walking with him to glee club.


End file.
